


[Ita] Moments

by Farea_Fire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Universe, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Yaoi, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farea_Fire/pseuds/Farea_Fire
Summary: [Attack On Titan AU] [Eren✗Levi] [Canonverse]Raccolta di Flash-Fic e One-Shot





	1. ๑ Tickle

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [[Eng] Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831931) by [Farea_Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farea_Fire/pseuds/Farea_Fire)
  * A translation of [[Eng] Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831931) by [Farea_Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farea_Fire/pseuds/Farea_Fire). 



  
  
Avevano pulito per tutta la giornata, ma ne era valsa la pena. Quella era stata l'ultima ala del castello. Finalmente avrebbero potuto dedicarsi solo agli allenamenti. Eren si lasciò scivolare lungo la parete, asciugandosi la fronte con un fazzoletto: pulire faceva venire caldo tanto quanto correre. Soprattutto se a guidare l'operazione era il Caporale Levi in persona. Sembrava che quella giornata avesse stancato parecchio anche lui, che si lasciò cadere accanto ad Eren spostandosi i capelli dalla fronte sudata.  
  
«Hai fatto un buon lavoro, una volta tanto» disse a bassa voce, come se lodarlo gli provocasse un certo fastidio.  
  
Eren non rispose subito. Aprì i grandi occhi verdi, dal colore scuro e intenso, puntandoli sul viso del Caporale.  
  
«Lo so.»   
  
La punta di soddisfazione che impresse nel tono della sua voce portò Levi a sbuffare sonoramente.  
  
«Non ti ci abituare Jeager. Non avrai lodi gratuite solo per soddisfare il tuo ego.»  
  
«Queste non erano gratuite. Avete detto che ho svolto un buon lavoro, dopotutto» replicò subito il ragazzo.   
  
Per risposta, Caporale afferrò un piumino per la polvere e glielo sbattè in faccia, facendolo tossire.  
  
«Non ti permetto di contraddirmi, Eren!»  
  
Il ritorno all'uso del nome proprio sciolse tutta la tensione gerarchica ed Eren, afferrato il proprio piumino, attaccò il Caporale nello stesso modo, iniziando una piccola guerra improvvisata. Le piume sfiorarono il collo di Levi più e più volte finché non poté più trattenersi dal rivelare il proprio punto debole: il solletico.  
Eren lo sentì ridere per la prima volta da quando si conoscevano e immediatamente le sue gote presero colore, facendogli desiderare di poter sentire ancora quella risata. La guerra dei piumini divenne una guerra di solletico e le dita leste di Eren seppero scivolare addirittura sotto la camicia candida del Caporale, solleticandogli i fianchi. Caddero l'uno sopra l'altro, trascinati da quell'insolito momento di serenità, finché le mani di Levi non afferrarono i capelli di Eren, stringendoli dietro la nuca e lo tirarono a se, unendo le labbra in un bacio.  
La prima risata divenne il primo bacio.  
La guerra, amore.


	2. ๑ Sea

Ha quello stupido sorriso sulle labbra mentre guarda il mare.

So quanto ha aspettato questo momento, me l’ha raccontato. E’ uno di quei sogni che si fanno da bambini e da adulti vengono dimenticati, ma Eren non l’ha fatto. Eren ha lottato e l’ha raggiunto.  
Lo lascio a godersi il momento, non parlerò se non lo farà lui per primo. Voglio che si imprima questa immagine nella mente il meglio possibile. Non so quando potremo tornare qui. Non so se potremo tornarci insieme.  
Si volta ed ora quei due grandi occhi sono su di me: brillano di una tale felicità, per me quasi accecante. Eppure non distolgo lo sguardo. Non potrei mai farlo.  
Eren arrossisce appena, si è reso conto che lo stavo guardando, mentre lui aveva occhi solo per il mare.  
Abbassa lo sguardo e dentro di me lo maledico: vorrei dirgli di guardarmi ancora.  
  
«Grazie per essere qui» mi dice, mettendosi seduto sulla sabbia.  
  
«La spedizione è passata da qui, non l’ho progettato io.»  
  
«Sei venuto a vedere il mare con me.»  
  
Ha smesso da tempo di darmi del lei, quando siamo soli. La gerarchia militare non gli importa in questi momenti. Nemmeno a me.  
Non rispondo, però mi siedo vicino a lui. Mi appoggia la testa alla spalla ed io non mi muovo, sollevo una mano e gliela passo tra i capelli: sono pieni di sale e sabbia, per il bagno che si è fatto oggi.  
Quando lo tocco, si gira verso di me e mi guarda.  
Anche le sue labbra sanno di sale.


End file.
